A Tale As Old As Time
by thatwritersdream
Summary: Once upon a time, a Princess placed a curse upon her brother- a Prince consumed in his own vanity. The Prince must learn to love by the sunset of his twenty-first birthday, or he'd stay a Beast forever. Only one girl could break the curse, for she was the Beauty and he was the Beast. ((on hold))


**So lately, I've been getting so many Shugo Chara fanfiction ideas that it seems to be so many like, it isn't even funny. I was watching Disney movies and the next thing I knew was that my mind was actually making a story, where Shugo Chara takes place in the Disney stories. So if you have any requests, just let me know because I can try to place together a story because currently I have ideas for **_**Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and The Little Mermaid.**_

Chapter One: Curse

Once upon a time, there lived a Prince and a Princess. The Prince was consumed by his own vanity and selfishness, for he only knew how to love himself. The Princess could not understand how her brother could be so consumed with himself when their kingdom was beginning to fall apart, for the Prince spent the money on balls and himself. In a desperate choice, the Princess decided to test her brother.

There was rumor of an Enchantress who possessed magic that lived in the great mountains of the North. It was said if there was a good enough cause, the Enchantress would grant one wish, but at a cost. The wish had to be pure from the heart for others well beings- not for one self. It was then the Princess traveled a great distance into the mountains of the North, seeking for the magical Enchantress. She traveled in the harsh winter, but within three days in the evening she finally found the forsaken cave that it was said the Enchantress lived in.

"Magical mage? Oh please answer!" The Princess begged, desperate for the rumor to be true.

"Princess, to what do I owe this honor?" The Enchantress questioned as she appeared before the Princess. She was beautiful, the magical Enchantress, for she had long curly blond hair with beautiful shining blue eyes. She was beautiful, even if she was hidden under a cloak.

"It's my brother- the Prince, he's become lost within his own vanity. I fear he is not fit to rule."

The Enchantress raised an eyebrow, "Princess, if he is not fit to rule, make yourself queen."

The Princess gasped in horror, "I cannot! He is my brother; all I wish is that he could learn to love one besides himself. Please help me." The Princess begged, but the Enchantress remained unmoved.

"Tell me why I should help Princess." The Enchantress pushed, watching the Princess intensely. "Why should I help the kingdom I was banished from as a child by your very own parents? I could watch you and your brother crumble into nothing. Tell me why my dear, I should help?"

The Princess though, did not seemed phased, "It is the right thing to do. I know that you have a heart, dear Enchantress. You would not stand by and let a kingdom crumble while innocents died. Please, forgive my parents- they left this world with many regrets. All I ask is to help me teach my brother how to love, I do not care how- just _please help me_."

The Enchantress's lips curved into a mischievous smile, "Perhaps I could help, but it will affect you and those in the castle. Are you willing to do _anything?_"

"Anything." The Princess agreed without hesitation.

"Then I shall take it from here." The Enchantress says, waving her hand in the air. In the place the Princess once stood now laid a beautiful purple rose.

The Enchantress smiled to herself as she picked the rose up, she'd turned the princess into a rose and it was up to the Prince to save her. With another wave of her hand, she stood in front of the castle, disguised as a hideous old woman. Carefully she knocked on the castle's doors.

**~A~Tale~ As~ Old~ As~Time~**

Prince Ikuto sat on his throne with a frown. Despite that it was Christmas Eve, the holiday of joy and love and peace- the castle was unhappy. The servants within wished their beloved Prince could learn to be kind, but he did not. Instead, he took the villagers tax money early, despite the holidays- it was only for his own joy. Now- the villagers were also having a very unhappy Christmas, struggling to get at least a gift for their children if they were lucky enough.

"Bring me my gifts!" Ikuto yelled from his throne, watching as the servant, Kairi- stumble in front of him and bowed- holding out a rectangular wrapped gift.

"Please accept this gift as our humble token of our appreciation." Kairi spoke for all four of the servants. "I know I speak for everyone-"

"Ah just give it to me!" Ikuto shouted, cutting Kairi off as he swiped the rectangular gift and began to rip the blue wrapping off of it. He looked displeased at what the gift held inside. "A violin? You call this a present? I hope you have something better for me Nagihiko!"

"Yes sir- of course master." Nagihiko nodded as he motioned for Kairi to go the piano. It was then that Kairi begun to produce beautiful music that Nagihiko gracefully danced to. "What in the world are you even doing_?_" Ikuto asked revolted.

Kairi cut off the music and Nagihiko bowed in apology to Ikuto. "I thought you would like to see a dance my liege."

"You are a man, not a woman but yet you dance like one. How saddening" Ikuto honestly said, slouching into his throne. He wasn't even worried about his sister who disappeared three days ago- just upset that she wasn't there to give him a present.

A knock echoed in the halls of the castle and Ikuto shot up with and angered expression.

"Who disturbs my Christmas!?" Ikuto yelled, storming towards the castle doors.

The Enchantress had forgotten that it was Christmas Eve, and maybe she took it a little too far with turning the Princess into a purple enchanted rose- but this was the only way the Enchantress knew of fulfilling the Princess's wish, and maybe when the curse was broken-_ if _it ever was broken- the Princess could forgive the Enchantress.

The castle doors flew open, and there stood the Prince who glared down at the ugly old lady who shivered from the snow and harsh winter. The Enchantress held up the purple rose, as an offering towards the prince.

"Please take this enchanted rose in exchange for some gold. My children are hungry and we have no more money."

Ikuto scoffed, making a tsking noise, "I don't need a rose, go away you greedy old woman!"

As Ikuto shut the door, a glowing pink light engulf him in the hall way. In the very center of the pink glow floated the Enchantress as she held the purple rose. Her blond hair floated from side to side as she stared Ikuto down is disapproval.

"You have blinded by your own vanity that your kingdom lays to waste. Your own sister came to me dear Prince, seeking for help and I shall give it. You and those who live in this castle are cursed, if you can learn to love by the eve of your twenty first birthday, the curse shall be lifted. If not, you shall remain a beast _forever."_

The purple petal was dropped onto the castle's floor as yells irrupted from the castle's halls. Ikuto's once perfect skin grown blue hair rapidly as he grew in height. His snarl was loud as his clothing ripped and his claws swiped blindly at the curtains, for he saw his reflection in the mirror. He was no longer human, he was indeed a beast.

And only a fool would ever love a beast.

**Author's Note**

**Ahhhh! So I finally finished this first chapter, and my it took a long time to narrow down the details of the curse! I really hope you all liked this chapter, and loved the plot line. This is a Beauty and a Beast story with my own twists with Shugo Chara.**

**All characters and rights go to Disney and the makers of Shugo Chara- Peach Pit.**

**Please leave a review about your thoughts and one question.**

**Should I do a story of just one shots based on Disney or a whole story?**

**Sorry that this chapter was short!**


End file.
